One Hundred Ten
by Petchricor
Summary: The soldiers don't believe they can beat Locus, Tucker decides to fix that *originally posted on my DA*


**This is based on a scene from the movie _Facing the Giants _and I loved that scene so much that I decided to use it for Red vs Blue :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Tucker stood in front of a huge group of soldiers, all of whom were worn out and ready to give up. They claimed that they were only a bunch of stupid boys who didn't know what they were doing and couldn't win a war. None of them would make eye contact with him and obviously were downhearted and didn't know what to do. Tucker sighed and shook his head.

"You!" he shouted, pointing to one of the soldiers. He looked confused. "Yes, you. Come over here. And you, get that one boy in the mess hall. The young one." The soldier, confused, ran off towards the mess hall while the other walked timidly over to Tucker. "Jenkins, correct?" The soldier nodded. "Tell me, Jenkins, have you ever heard of the death crawl?" A few of the men murmured and a few looked nervous. Jenkins nodded slowly. "Good, you're about to do it."

Everyone watched as Tucker grabbed a stick and walked off for a few yards, drawing a line in the dirt and tossing the stick away before heading over. By the time he got there the boy from the mess hall was already there, he and Jenkins were talking and the boy's expression fell very quickly.

"What's your name?" Tucker asked him. The boy turned to Tucker with a start and saluted.

"David Markson, sir!" he replied. Tucker stared at him a moment, then nodded sharply.

"All right then, Little Wash. You're gonna help me with something," Tucker told him. Everyone went quiet in their confusion, the Sim. Troopers grinning widely at Tucker's nickname. "Jenkins, kneel." Jenkins hesitated but nodded. Tucker instructed David to lay on Jenkins so they were back to back, grabbing a bunch of his shirt in his fists so he was supporting himself on him and only him. "Good. Ok, Jenkins, that line way down there? That's your goal. That's where you wanna be." Everyone gasped and murmured. "QUIET!" Silence. "But you're gonna do it blindfolded.

"Blindfolded?! But, sir, why?" Jenkins asked, staring up at Tucker as he grabbed a cloth from Simmons. He walked back over and knelt down, tying the fabric around his eyes so he couldn't see.

"That line, that's your goal right? Well, I want you to ignore the goal and give me everything you've got. I want you to crawl until you just can't anymore, got it?" Jenkins gulped and nodded. "All right, take your stance!" Jenkins got up so he was resting his weight on his palms and feet only, knees not touching the ground. Tucker stood in front of him. "All right, now crawl!" Jenkins took in a huff of air and crawled forward, the other soldiers watching in silence. Jenkins winced a bit but kept crawling. "That's it, keep it coming!" Tucker backed up as Jenkins crawled, keeping an eye on him. "That's it, keep crawling! Come on, Jenkins!" Everyone sat down and watched silently as he crawled slowly across the field.

"Come on, that's it! Keep going!" Tucker shouted at him. Jenkins seemed to be struggling. "Don't you give up on my, Jenkins! You keep crawling! I want all you've got! Come on!" Jenkins pushed himself harder, and kept going. A few of the soldiers standing to see him. Jenkins stopped a moment then kept going. Tucker got down on the ground and crawl beside him. "You done yet?"

"No, sir! Just taking a breather," Jeknins replied.

"No! You don't stop until you give me all you've got! You keep going until you just can't anymore! Come on, Jenkins! COME ON!" Everyone stood now, watching closely. "One hundred, ten percent! No less! One hundred ten! Come on, Jenkins! Keep crawling! I know you have it in you!" Tucker kept crawling beside him and Jenkins strained himself more to keep going.

"Am I at the line yet?" he asked in a tired and strained voice.

"Forget the line! You keep going and don't you stop until you've given it all you've got! You keep going Jenkins! One hundred ten! One hundred ten!" Tucker shouted at him as they kept crawling, a few soldiers walking with him now. "That's it! That's it! Keep going, Jenkins! Come on, Jenkins! All you've got! Nothing less! Come on! Keep going, keep going!" Felix stepped out to see what was going on and followed the soldiers to see what Tucker was shouting about.

"I can't do it, sir," Jenkins said breathlessly. "I just can't."

"Yes you can! Yes you can! You've got more than that, Jenkins! I know you do! Keep crawling! No more than one hundred ten percent, Jenkins! COME ON!" Jenkins let out a small yell and kept crawling with a bit more speed as he forced himself. "That's it! That's what I'm talking about! You can do it, Jenkins! Keep crawling! Come on! COME ON! That all you got, soldier? 'Cause I think you've got more! Come on, Jenkins! Just a bit more, just a bit more! One hundred ten, one hundred ten!"

Jenkins bumped into something and collapsed, breathing heavy. Everyone stood on the small hill and watched them, murmuring to each other quietly. David slid off of Jenkin's back and stood up, backing away to give them some space as Tucker grinned.

"Jenkins, take off that blindfold," Tucker ordered. Jenkins rolled over onto his back and took off the piece of cloth, staring upwards as the light shown on him. "Private, you just crawled from one side of this canyon, to the other."

"Wha-?" Jenkins stared up to see the canyon wall looming over him and his eyes widened a notch. He looked over at Tucker, who was still grinning.

"You just crawled over one hundred yards, soldier. Carrying this boy on your back," Tucker told him, pointing over at David. Tucker stood and turned to the other soldiers. "Look at this! Look at what he did!" Tucker walked over towards the line, using his foot to erase it. "You have a line set for yourselves, for what you think you can and cannot do. Get rid of it! 'Cause if you get rid of that line you can do amazing things!

"Us, the guys you look up to so much, the only reason we did what we did was because we just gave it all we got. We didn't have the beast training or the best weapons, but we had our team and we erased the line that everyone set for us. 'You're Sim. Troopers,' they said. 'You can't fight a real war,' they said. 'You'll never amount to anything,' they said.

"But look at us now! We defeated the Director and now we're leading an army. Dont you EVER let someone talk down to you! Don't you DARE let that line define you! Get rid of it, set the bar for yourself higher!" Tucker paused and looked at them all. "And you will be amazed at all you can do." In an instant the whole canyon was filled with loud cheers from the soldiers and Tucker smiled a bit. So, this is how it feels to have a team? He could get used to this.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! And before you ask, yes. I will have Little Wash in other stories.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
